Bros Before Hos
by CooperLeigh
Summary: Roman Pierce is many things. He talks to much and he sometimes just needs to shut up. He hates cops and is always in trouble with the opposite sex. But above all he is loyal. And he will always be loyal to Brian O'Connor. Loyal to the grave and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Roman Pierce is many things. He is a fast talker and always puts his foot in his mouth. He hates cops and has been in trouble with the opposite sex too many times to count. But he biggest fault is he is loyal to a fault. It is both his biggest quirk and his biggest strength. He would give or do anything for a friend.

And that is why he is currently holding a huge ass gun at Dom Toretto's head. He has just threatened Brian after the miscarriage of his baby. After his sister went into a coma after Brian did everything in his power to protect her from the cops that found them. He truly does not care that doing this may be the thing that finally sends him five feet under. Roman is a survivalist who has survived abuse, the hood, and gangs in prison. He has survived more that he cares to count.

And if this is his finalt act so be it. He will protect Brian to the death. Dom is staring at his and then makes a remark that he is too much of a pussy to pull the gun. He response is to cock the safety and bring it to rest beyond his eyes. Over Dom he sees Brian staring at him in silence and tears. They are hiding out in a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Standing in front of them are Tej and Han; both of whom are staring at him in awe and shock. All he sees in his friend in trouble. Blood with be shed before he lets anyone hurt his bro. After all bros before hos.

And in Rome's mind Dom is definitely a ho.


	2. Chapter 2

A lot can be said about Roman Anton Pierce judging by the fact that despite their criminal records and his own time in the slammer the two people he cares about most in the world aside from his Mammy Teal are cops.

Born and raised in the Lower Ninth Ward of New Orleans Roman was raised by his Creole Mammy Teal and had learned early on in life that gangs rules these streets and nothing would ever come easy to him. But when he turned nine things got a little easier when a white boy moved next door and a small white girl moved down the block.

Brian O'Connor was an arrogant and blunt white boy without a father and being raised by a chain smoking aunt. Alexandra Jane McQueen was a blunt and stubborn slip of a girl who was cautious, sharp, and guarded, all sharp corners and blunt edges AJ McQueen and Brian were the only things that helped him survive his childhood and teenaged years.

He and Brian served time in juvie together and AJ had killed for them both. And when Rome ended up in jail for robbery and assault with a deadly weapon both Brian and AJ followed the original plan the trio had concocted and headed for LA.

And it was there they became cops and good ones at that. And now Rome knows he can no longer afford to dwell in the past.

Because he is now sitting in a booth in a diner with AJ sitting across from him her green eyes dancing and violent red hair tied back in a loose bun as Brian sits beside him with his head in his hands. It has been seven months since their fled Brazil and it has been five minutes since everything has fallen apart again.

He thinks he should have known. Brian came from LA before he moved to Orleans and had been raised in Skid Row. He protected those who were innocent and he did what he always thought was right. Being a cop had meant too much for him to throw it all away that easily. But he had always accepted it because Brian was always loyal. Loyal above all else like he was. And now he knew the depths of that loyalty and the depths of his lies and the truth.

Brian had always been a cop, was still a cop, and would always be one. It did not matter what he did or how far he ran. He would always be who he was. And Rome loved him for that. And Rome would stand by him for that. Even though he hated the popos and everyone in them.

Everything Brian had done from letting Dom go to getting the money was all planned out and everything. He was still undercover and now considered a member of a FBI task force. One apparently dealing with international theft rings and such. And AJ was his handler and now she was asking to be Rome's.

He was being asked to betray everything he stood for and all in the name of a promise Brian had made to AJ when he had first been sent undercover. A promise not to betray his vows and to remember who he was. Being a cop was in his blood. His father was a corrupt one as was his grandfather a Vietnam vet. It was who he was. The thrill of taking down a criminal and participating in the chase.

And now he was asking Rome to join him in their quest. He was asking him to betray their friends and Toretto and the lot of them. Sighing Rome looked into AJ's dancing eyes and Brian's worried ones.

They were the three musketeers. Lexa, Annie, And Romona were their code names they thought up one late night when they were all ten. They were his family and he would be damned if he let them fall apart once more. Someone would have to protect Brian and keep AJ from getting too cold.

Sighing once more and shaking his head he replied, "Someone has to watch ur asses. Where do I sign?"

And with that Brian chuckled and AJ rolled her eyes. The things Rome did for his bros.


End file.
